Boy Plus Girl Plus Boy
by ForeverFan13
Summary: What would happen if Clare loved Fitz... But Eli loved Clare? Fitz, the 'bad boy' of the school meets Clare, the lovable religious girl. Soon they fall for eachother, but someones in the way... Clares supposed 'best friend', Eli. What will happen? Who will she choose? Who's heart will be broken? It's all up to one girl... Clare Edwards.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. I've been waiting like 2 days just so I could upload it!**

Clare sat alone in her bedroom listening to music and reading some of her favorite books, when suddenly, her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered slowly. No reply was given. All she could hear was slow breathing from her phone. "Who's there? Answer me." She demanded. The slow breathing continued. "Who is this! Tell me _now_!" She yelled into the phone. Laughing commensed from the other end. "Alli? Is that you?"

"Bingo! You guessed it! Your on the line with Jenna and me." Alli replied, laughing.

"You scared me nearly half to death! Ugh, Alli, somtimes.. just Ugh!" Clare shook her head and laid back in her bed. "So... what are you guys up to?" Clare asked happily, playing with her hair a bit.

"Just trying to find a boyfriend for dear old Jenna here... Ow!" Clare concluded that Jenna had hit Alli because of what she had said.

Clare laughed. "Ugh, my boyfriend barely even talks to me... He's so distant, you know?" Clare told her best friend.

"Mhmmm." Alli said into the phone. "Hey doesn't KC have that basketball game later? We should go!"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me! KC would flip if I didn't go to the game."

.

.

.

*_Later on That Week_*

Clare opened up her front door to see her boyfriend, KC, standing there. Over the past week he seemed to like Jenna even more than her and she knew that they should talk. She then closed the door and they sat on the front steps. KC told her that he was breaking up with her and Clare knew it was for Jenna. She went inside and up to her room. Clare cried non-stop for the next several hours.

**Yeah well this is kind of a flashback just to show what happens before the real thing and stuff... yeah. :D**

**Oh yeah and Reviews please! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is better than the prologue that was just to show what hapoened to peoples. :D**

**And I will be switching POVs between CLare, Fitz, and Eli.**

Clare POV

It was the first day of Sophmore year and I was ready for a new start. Although Alli was friends with Jenna again, I still didn't really want to go near her. Ugh, I hated drama but could never get away from it. From boyfriend drama to friend drama to family drama- I was sick of it!

Well, I was deep in thought as I walked in the hallway to my locker and suddenly I bumped into someone and I fell down. I looked up at he guy and he smiled down at me. "Hi I'm Fitz." he told me. I had heard about him before. He was sort of a bad kid... but right now... his eyes sparkled and I stared into them, mezmerized. Fitz coughed a bit and I noticed he had his hand outstretched to me.

I took his hand as I stated my name. "I'm Clare, nice to meet you Fitz." I told him and smiled. He bent down and gathered my books and handed them to me.

"Nice meeting you too Clare. I better get to class. Don't want to be late first day." He chuckled, almost nervously, and then walked off. I looked his body up and down and... He was hot to say the least. I walked to my locker and got what I needed. As soon as I finished, I closed my eyes and leaned my back against my locker. Who had I just met and what was this feeling that was growing in my stomach?

Fitz POV

I walked away from the Clare girl and felt... odd. I kind of wanted to see her again... but I needed an excuse. I walked into homeroom and sat down wondering what I was getting myself into. All of a sudden this dude trips and falls onto my desk, spilling his coffee onto me. "What the hell dude?" I yelled and stood up, coffee all over me.

The dude looked at me and I saw his expression. "Uhh... sorry dude. Umm..." The homeroom teacher looked at us and told us to go to bathroom to wash off and gave us both passes. As we were walking I looked at this new kid. He wore mostly blakc and his nails were pianted black and... he looked gothic. "Um... yeah sorry again..." he told me.

"Who are you?" I asked him. I had never seen him around school before. He was probably new but I wanted to know who had ruined the only good t-shirt I had.

"Uh... I'm Goldsworthy." His expression became kind of smug. "Eli Goldsworthy." He told me. I nodded. "And who are you?" Eli asked me.

I just looked at him. "Just call me Fitz." I told him as we walked into the bathroom.

Eli nodded and took off his jacket cleaning it off. I tried to clean up my shirt but there was now a stain there. I remembered I had a shirt in my locker and went to grab it. As I opened my locker I saw Clare walking towards me.

"Why are you out of class, Clare?" I asked her, a bit confused of why she was waling towards me.

"Well I have a pass to be out so I'm not skipping," She showed me her pass and then said, "And apparently my locker is right next to yours." Clare then continued to open the locker which was right next to mine to the left. "What are you doing out here?" She asked me. I looked down to my shirt and pulled out the new one showing her.

"Some new kid spilled coffee on me." I told her and closed my locker starting to walk back to class. "See you later Clare." I told her and smiled slightly as her and turned back around, walking into the bathroom. I changed back into the shirt and walked back to class, seeing that Eli was already there. I sat down and started thinking of Clare. I couldn't get Clare out of my head... Why was this happening to me?...

**That didn't turn out the way I planned...**

**Anyways, Review please! The more reviews the more I write and faster I post. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**These chapters are kind of short and I'm realllly sorry for not updating sooner... don't hate me! I had computer problems then went on vacation AND had some writers block... OH ANDDD got ideas for the novel I'm writing so sorry! I'll update sooner next time! But anyway, heres Chapter 2 of Boy Plus Girl Plus Boy!**

**Eli's POV**

I walked to my locker at lunch and got my jacket and IPod out. I put on my jacket then turned my IPod on and put in my headphones. I was listening to _Bullet_ by Hollywood Undead as I was walking to the front doors of the school to go to that place that everyone keeps talking about, The Dot, for lunch. Suddenly. I ran into a girl because I wasn't paying attention. She fell to the ground and dropped her books. I pulled out one of my earphones and sad, "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention..." I caught her eyes and smiled, getting caught in a trance. Her eyes were a beautiful blue and I couldn't peel my eyes away from her.

"Umm... it's okay..." she told me, pulling me out of my trance. I put out my hand to help her up and she took it. I pulled her up.

"Well, I'm Goldsworthy, Eli Goldsworthy." I smirked at her.

She chuckled a bit. "I'm Clare Edwards. Nice to meet you." she told me.

"You too..." I glanced into her eyes again. "You have pretty eyes." I told her smoothly. I knelt down and picked up her books and glasses and gave the books to her.

She looked at me. "Thanks... Can I have my glasses?" She asked me.

I put them on her. "There you go." I smiled at her and put in my other eaarohone starting to walk away when suddenly she put her hand on my shoulder and my heart skipped a beat. I turned around and took out the same earphone again. I still had _Bullet_ on repeat. "Yes?" I asked her.

"I love that song. _Bullet_ by Hollywood Undead right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Hey, do you have any plans for lunch?" I asked her hoping that she didn't.

"No... why?" She asked.

"Wanna come to that place, The Dot, with me for lunch?" I asked her. She blushed which made me smirk.

"Sure... on one condition." She said. I gave a confused look. "Give me an earphone. As I said I love that song." She smiled and I smiled back, handing her the earphone and we walked side by side out the doors of Degrassi and to my car.

Clare stopped when we got to my car. "Umm... You drive a hearse?" She asked me. I looked at Morty.

"Yeah... Do you have a problem with that?" I asked her.

"No, no... I think its... cool?" I shook my head at her comment and gave her the IPod while I got into the drivers side. Clare got into the passenger seat and startled fiddling with the IPod. "You seriously have Miley Cyrus song on here?" she asked and put on her seat belt. I blushed in embarrassment.

"I think CeCe put that on there or something..." I said and grabbed the IPod from her, throwing it to the back of Morty. I turned on the radio, not knowing I had it on full blast. All of a sudden, Paisley Jacket by Dead Hand was blasting in our ears. She covered her ears as I scrambled to turn it down. Once it was finally down so that it was just a light noise drifting into our ears we looked at eachother and Clare removed her hands from her ears and we both started laughing hysterrically.

Once Clare and I finally stopped laughing, we sat there in awkward silence for a minute or two. Then Clare looked at me. "Shouldn't we be going to The Dot now?..." she asked and I jumped a bit in realization.

"Oh yeah!" I pulled out of the parking lot and started driving there. This town was pretty nice.

"Who's CeCe?" she suddenly asked me.

"She's my mom, I just like to call my parents by my first name. Bullfrog's my dad incase I ever mention him."I explained to Clare.

"Oh." she said, sitting back in the seat.

It took a few minutes but we ended up at The Dot. We walked in together and sat at a table. Some waiter came and took our orders: Clare got a salad and I got a burger.

"We have like 20 mintues to eat before we have to leave." Clare said, looking at her watch. I shook my head and Clare looked at me, confused.

"We have 19 minutes to eat exactly if the waiter brings our food right now." I told her and smirked. She shook her head and punched my arm. "Hey! That hurt..." I pointed to my heart and said, "..in here..." I started to fake cry really badly for a second and then we both laughed. This could be the beggining of a beautiful relationsh- friendship...

**Hehehehe. So that was chapter 2! The next chapter will be longer and will be up sooner, promise! All right so I guess Eli wants more out of this relationship... :P**

**Reviews please? :D**


End file.
